The Happiest Place on Earth
by randomle26
Summary: He takes her hand in his with a smile of pure love, "Look you and I never had a normal childhood, with fighting crime and nearly destroying the world and what not." She gives him a small glare and he continues with a smile, "So…since we're now living in Paris. Why not take advantage of Disney being near our own doors?"


**AN: I thought this would be a short one-shot for RobRae. Ignore the following: spelling problems, grammar problems, inaccuracy, my need to apologize for said things, and my really cheesy/creative ways to apologize for my mistakes.**

**If you had been to Disneyland Paris, you would know the song that I'm using. I was planning to make it more authentic by looking up some French words, but I don't want to butcher the language or offend anyone: that's why you wont' see me using it much.**

**Song Used: Just Like We Dreamed It by Renee Sandstrom & Ruben Martinez**

* * *

_Reaching out to take your hand, a__s the butterflies in me soar_

_Dancing with you under the Sun and underneath every star_

_We've made a wish and believed_

* * *

"Disney World, Dick? Really?"

Richard Grayson smirked admiringly at his girlfriend of 5 years. "I thought it was a good idea!"

Raven stares at the logo, "It wasn't a _bad_ idea. It's just…really unexpected." He takes her hand in his with a smile of pure love, "Look you and I never had a _normal_ childhood with fighting crime and nearly destroying the world and what not."

She gives him a small glare and he continues with a smile, "So…since we're now living in Paris. Why not take advantage of Disney being near our own doors?"

He gives her hand a squeeze, "I'm basically giving you permission to act like a child." Instead of a smirk, he sees a genuinely small smile, "That was very considerate of you, you basket case."

* * *

The day alone had actually been more successful than Dick had originally expected. They had gone on so many rides and Raven had been in control of all of her emotions the entire time. In fact, he thought that she would've beheaded the children in the "It's a Small World" ride by now. (He occasionally thought that he heard her humming to it sometimes.)

They were currently sitting on a bench sharing a plate of French fries.

"Excuse me?" We looked up to a girl with a very thick French accent (and perfect English). She was dressed up like Princess Aurora. Richard wrapped one arm around Raven, "Can we help you?" She smiled a little too flirtatiously for Raven's liking. Especially when she said, "You and your _friend_ might want to move. The children are going to be coming in and they get…anxious to meet the princess." Richard looks at Raven, who is using her cardigan to hug herself (even though it wasn't cold). He smirks at his sweetheart then turns to the princess, "Sure, we'll move." Just as the couple was getting up, "Princess Aurora" hands a card to Raven. She smiles sweetly at Raven, "Call me."

Once they were out of earshot from the Princess, the couple couldn't help but burst out laughing. "That was an interesting change of events," Raven says between laughter. There was even a slight shade of red on her cheeks from blushing.

Richard wraps his arms around her and says smugly, "I thought it was sweet that she was flirting with you; who could blame her?" Raven smiled (brightly) and kissed Richard on the cheek, "I thought she was flirting with you at first." Richard shrugged, "No big deal. But I would prefer if my girlfriend didn't get involved in lesbianism." Raven raised her eyebrow, "Why not?" Raven was straight for sure, but because of the training from the Azarathian Monks, she believed in equality for everyone.

But Richard's smile told her that he wasn't trying to be offensive, "If you were a Lesbian, you're attention wouldn't be on me, and _only_ me."

* * *

Unfortunately for Raven, Aurora was not the only flirtatious (and presumably promiscuous) princess on the park grounds.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur," says a very apologetic, and touchy, _Cinderella_. It bothered Raven to an extent that her gloved hand was still on Richard's forearm. Didn't people have anything better to do than to gawk at her boyfriend?

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't speak any French." She giggles, "Oh….I speak little English. But I am very sorry for running into you, sir." Richard nods politely, "It's no problem, and you can let go of my arm." Cinderella finally stops touching…his arm. She moves her hand to his face, "I should've watched where I was going. I don't think anything should ruin this pretty face."

Richard moves her hand from his face and glances at Raven. Over the years, as a Titan and as her boyfriend, Richard noticed that whenever Raven was uncomfortable, she would cover something. Now, she was once again hugging herself, her cardigan covering her Black Butler t-shirt. After thinking of the appropriate response, Richard just replied, "You're right. Then it would make it hard for my girlfriend to kiss me." He finally moved away from Cinderella and grabbed Raven's hands towards the gate exiting _Fantasy Land_.

"Why do Princesses keep coming up to us today?" Richard smiled at the harshness in her voice knowing that Raven was just being insecure. They stopped in front of a gift shop and he gripped her hand forcing her to face him. He smiled down at his beautiful lover, "Well apparently we _both_ attract them." She playfully shoves his shoulder, "Yeah well you more than me." Richard couldn't keep his laughter hidden, "I thought the only green monster I knew was Garfield." Raven's cheeks were tinted with a rosy red. Richard laughed once more, "I think you're sexy when you're jealous. That's why I was _so_ attracted to you when we were living with the Titans."

"Hypocrite," she seethes, "You get mad whenever I mention Malchoir or Roy." Richard contemplates her reasoning and pull her closer, "Well, sometimes you only have your attention on Roy, who is _only_ your best friend. And it gets me angry when you mention Malchoir because he hurt you and he's gotten to see you in your white robe more than I have."

Raven's eyes soften, "Okay, Roy is more like my brother you know that. And I'm sorry but I can't really fit that white uniform anymore; I hung it up a long time ago." Richard sighed at her, "I know; mine is hanging right next to yours."

She caressed his face tenderly, "Do you miss it, baby?" Richard thought about it, then genuinely smiled at Raven, "I did, for a while, but now not as much. I don't miss fighting crime as much as I miss the rush of fighting. But, if it means you and I get to spend a normal life together, then it is a _very_ worthy sacrifice." Raven stares at Richard with concern, "I'm sorry you had to give that up for me." He runs his hands through her silky hair and says, "Like I said, it's worth it. Besides, it'd be weird if a _traffic light_ was running around France, no?" He was happy he got Raven to smirk once more. He squeezed her hand, "C'mon, Rae. Let's go somewhere without all these princesses. And if i didn't say this earlier, you were my favorite princess."

Raven smirked, "'Princess Raven'? I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Hi everybody! My name is Stitch!" says a very cute and fluffy creature on the screen.

"I've never seen _Lilo and Stitch_," Raven says quietly as she leans on Richard's shoulder. Richard puts his head on hers, "Well next date night, we'll watch it together." Whenever he saw that movie, it reminded him how lucky he was to have his parents, Batman, the Titans, and Raven in his life.

Raven removed her head from his shoulder when she noticed that Stitch was becoming interactive with the audience. It was very cute for her to see the kids all happy to meet Stitch.

She never told Richard this: sometimes when they were alone, at home reading, she really wouldn't focus on her books but more daydream to herself. Raven would think about how nice it would be to raise kids in the suburb apartment they currently lived in. Of course she didn't know if she could actually have kids. Raven was often paranoid and feared that if she had any kids, they would be a threat (with demon powers or not).

Richard noticed that Raven was lost in her own world. That was until the man walked over to her with a microphone. "What's your name, pretty lady?" asks the Stitch on the screen.

Raven glanced at Richard, then at Stitch, "My name's Raven." Stitch claps his hands and jumps around, "Oooooo that's really nice name. And who's that guy holding your hand? Is he your _boyfriend_? I would be a better boyfriend!"

Raven replies with a laugh, "Yes this is my boyfriend." Stitch eyes Richard funny, "What's _your_ name?" Richard chuckles, "My name's Dick." Stitch looks back at Raven, "You don't want him. He was in prison with me! Experiment 341! Bad, Dick, bad!" Raven and Richard shared a laugh, mostly laughing at the thought of him ever going to prison.

"How long have you two been together?" Richard smiled at Raven before answering, "5 years." Stitch goes wide-eyed, "Whoa! Why don't you stand up and tell Raven how much you love her!" The audience cheers. Richard smirks and stands up. Richard spreads his arms wide, "I love Raven much more than this." Everyone begins to laugh and cheer at the couple. Richard sits back down to a smiling, and obviously embarrassed, Raven.

"Oh that's nice! You know what, Raven? I'm going to name this planet after you guys! It's a nice gift! It's from your new best friend, Stitch. Now this planet goes to…Raven and…Dick. Oh no wait I misspelled Raven. Computer, Delete."

"Deleting planet." "No!"

There's a loud boom. Stitch looked back at the couple, "Raven. I'm sorry. But…Dick blew up your planet. He should go back to jail." Raven, playing along, hits Richard on his arm, "Good job, Dick." Stitch puts his face in his hands, "No it was me, I'm sorry, Raven! Why don't I take a picture of you two instead? It be better! Now get in close!"

Raven began leaning on Richard's shoulder once again. Stitch grabs a camera, "You not close enough! Smile! Aww, that's a nice picture. You like this picture?" Richard and Raven couldn't help but nod at the little blue (electronic) guy. Once Stitch moves on to other members of the audience, Richard leans in and whispers in her ear, "I didn't mean to blow up _our_ planet." Raven can't help but laugh at her boyfriend, "It's okay. You just better get me a nicer present."

* * *

Richard and Raven didn't notice how much time they had spent at Disneyland until night took over, and the castle began lighting up.

"Thank you." Richard looked over at his girlfriend, "For what?" She smiles at him, "Just giving me this one day. You and I, we never got to have a normal childhood. But today, just being with you here…it was better than any normal childhood." Normally, Raven fumbled over expressing her feelings to him (being as she's been keeping them locked up for so long); he couldn't help but feel touched in his heart by her words.

"Don't you think it would be nice for it to always be like this?"

Raven smirked, her eyes still on the castle, "Everyday at Disneyland would be hectic." Richard shook his head, "No…I mean just being together; living normally. When we decided to give it a try, I thought it was going to be boring compared to my life as a Titan. But I was completely wrong."

When Raven finally turned to look at her boyfriend, the forming tears blurred her vision. There in front of her was Richard Grayson kneeling on one knee with a beautiful ring resting in between his index finger and his thumb.

"I've been waiting for the right time to ask you this, but I realized that when and where I asked… it won't matter, just the question. That…probably didn't make sense."

Raven wiped at her right eye, "Just keep going."

Richard exhaled, "I love you, Raven. And I want to make you happy, more than anything in the world. I love how dedicated you are to taking care of the people you love, even go as far as to push them away just for their safety. But I don't want you to push _me _away. In fact I want to take care of you for once. I want to always be by your side, holding your hand. I want to wake up in the mornings to you face, and yeah I do that now, but after this, I want to wake up to you knowing that you only belong to me…I mean that you and I are together and that I won't lose you to someone else…or I mean…I'm sorry, I don't know if I'm explaining all of this right."

Raven smiled affectionately at him, "Take your time. You can explain it any way you want, my answer won't change."

Richard's heart skipped a beat. Was that a _yes_ or a _no_? He cleared his mind, ignored the growing audience around them, and finally began saying what he really needed to, "I love you Raven. I want to always be there for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I want you to never leave me. But more importantly I want you to be happy, especially with me. It's not really about what _I _want, but what you want. Would you want to spend your life with me? Would you be happy? Will you marry me, Raven?"

She crouched down to his level and took the ring. She placed it over her ring finger and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend- no fiancé. She murmured into his neck, "Yes. Yes to all of those questions."

* * *

_It's just like we dreamed it, as good as good can be  
And I know it's so much better, 'cause we dreamed it up together_

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! The whole Stitch ride was a show called _Stitch Encounter_, it's pretty hilarious and fun to watch.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
